


Yashiro Tsurugi can make fainting look beautiful.

by Ravenoftheskyes



Series: sword bois pls take care of yourselves because your friends are c o n c e r n e d [3]
Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: “He stylishly passes out from hunger before Café Seiren and gathers attention from the crowd.”^Straight from Yashiro’s Profile.
Relationships: Akagi Touma & Minamoto Mamori, Akagi Touma & Tsurugi Yashiro, Aoi Itsuki & Minamoto Mamori, Minamoto Mamori & Tsurugi Yashiro
Series: sword bois pls take care of yourselves because your friends are c o n c e r n e d [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921729
Kudos: 7





	Yashiro Tsurugi can make fainting look beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> 80 FICS 80 FICS 8 0 F I C S

“Yashiro’s not going to make it.” Itsuki said, head in his hands. 

...He did not. 

Yashiro Tsurugi stylishly collapses in a way the Internet will never forget. 

_ If I’m dying, I’m dying beautiful. _

A soft gasp escapes from his lips. 

He places his hand on his head, palm facing out. 

His eyes flutter delicately closed, and he practically sparkles…

And then he falls to the ground with far too much grace for someone that’s fainting. 

Five minutes later, Mamori notices the crowd attracted by Yashiro’s little stunt, and pushes through so that she can see. 

“AAAAAAAAA!” She yells, in pure Tsubasa fashion. 

She bolts through the rest of the crowd (which was very huge. Yashiro Tsurugi somehow made fainting look beautiful.)

“Yashiro-kun?! YASHIRO-KUN???????!!!!!! PLEASE WAKE UP PEOPLE ARE STARING!” She said, as she shook him wildly by his collar. 

“Nngh… Mamori-chan…?” The purple-haired boy said, eyes fluttering open slightly, before collapsing once again. 

“nO WAKE UP-! Uh… YOU! HELP ME! NOW!” And Mamori pointed out a random person in the crowd. 

“Oh. Sure, Riri-chan.” Touma said, putting away his phone, which he was recording with. 

“Touma-nii?! Why were you just recording when you could have helped him?!”

“He’s mean and I’m like 98% sure he wants this to go viral.”

“...Hrgh… just help me get him inside…”

“No problem!” And Touma slung Yashiro over his shoulder. “...Why is he so goddamn light? He shouldn’t be this light. This is actually concerning.”

Touma brought him into the Café and ordered him some food. 

“Alright, I gotta go. Thanks for the viral video, Yashiro!” Touma said with a wink. “...I’m actually 20 mins late for filming. Alright, bye, Riri-chan!” And Touma bolted out of the cafe, chugging down an Amrita Shower. 

“Rrgh…!” Mamori put her head in her hands. She pulled out her phone and texted Itsuki. 

Mamori: Itsuki!!!

Mamori: Yashiro collapsed in front of the cafe!

Itsuki: So he didn’t make it…

Mamori: Please come at once! 

Itsuki: Got it. 

Mamori walked outside to wait for Itsuki then noticed a text from the group chat. 

**A mom, her nine kids, and their uncle**

Touma: *video file*

Ellie: HEIGSOSSBISSBSJSGIAVAKWNE

Tsubasa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Itsuki: ...How exactly does he manage to make fainting pretty? Also nice job with the Photoshop Sparkles. 

Touma: not photoshopped. yashiro is just  _ that  _ pretty. 

Itsuki: ...How the…

Kiria: LMAOOOOOOOOOOOO

Touma: Y’ALL GET IT. I’VE POSTED IT ON YOUTUBE AND IF IT DOESN’T GO VIRAL I’M COMMITTING ARSON. 

Touma: THE AD REVENUE BECAUSE THE VID IS OVER 10 MINS. 

Itsuki: How did you stretch a fainting video to over 10 mins?

Touma: the crowd and riri-chan

Itsuki: Ah. 

Touma: STILL. LMAOOOOOO. 

Mamori: :( you shouldn’t laugh at him. 

Touma: mamori. sweet child. you don’t understand. he did this on PURPOSE. 

Mamori: What?? :(

Touma: he probably thought smtn like “If I die, I’m going to die beautiful.” 

Yashiro: …

Touma: oh hey ur alive

Yashiro: Yes. I am. 

Maiko: Glad to see that, Yashiro-kun. 

Touma: !!!

Touma: mom!!

Kiria: Hey, mom. 

Tsubasa: mom!! pt 2

Ellie: Hi, mom. 

Mamori: Hello, mom!! 

Itsuki: You’re not drunk, right Momko?

Maiko: Hmph! Itsuki, respect your elders!

Itsuki: I’ll take that as a yes. So you can’t drive. 

Maiko: I’m only a bit tipsy, but yes. Don’t drink and drive, kids!

Kiria: I’m the only one in this GC legally allowed to drink besides you and Barry. 

Maiko: Then don’t drink underage, kids!

Barry: DID SOMEONE CALL??

Mamori: Uncle Barry!!

Itsuki: Ah! Riri-chan, I’m here. 

Mamori: I’m at the entrance!

Itsuki: Alright!

“There you are.” Itsuki said. “Where is he?”

“Touma dragged him inside. He says that he was surprisingly light.”

“Of course he was. He hasn’t eaten in days.”

“...So he passed out from starvation?!”

“Yep.”

“AGH!” And Mamori face-palmed once more. 


End file.
